


Nightmare

by TheNerdKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon - Anime Dub, Canon Compliant, Dub names, F/M, Friendship/Love, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdKing/pseuds/TheNerdKing
Summary: Akiza has a nightmare, and Yusei does what he can to make her feel better.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “you’re having a nightmare and i feel bad because you’re trembling and crying so i crawl into bed with u and hold u so u feel safe, but in the morning u wake up with my arms wrapped around u you’re really confused and embarrassed” au

Yusei was woken by a muttering voice.

“No...I don’t…”

He recognized the voice as Akiza’s immediately. Yusei had stopped by the psychic’s house to give her runner a tune up, but the two had started talking and time got away from them. Before they knew it, it was night time already, so Akiza’s parents had offered to let Yusei stay in a guest bedroom overnight.

“Akiza?” the duelist called quietly. “Are you okay?”

The only response was more whimpering.

Yusei approached the door to Akiza’s room, which was left ajar. Inside he could see his red headed friend twisting and turning in bed, muttering to herself.

“I don’t want to… Sayer… please… stop…”

Of course. She was having a nightmare about Sayer.

Yusei hated seeing her like this. She was such a spectacular person. She didn’t deserve to suffer like this, after all she’d been through already.

Yusei entered Akiza’s room and walked to the foot of her bed, hoping the girl would forgive him for the breach of privacy. Looking closer, he realized she was shivering. Her brow was furrowed, and her lip was quivering. She really was scared.

“It’s okay,” he cooed softly, reaching a hand out and stroking her hair. “Sayer’s gone.”

Akiza’s expression softened. “Yu-Yusei?”

“Yes.” Yusei smiled. “I’m here, Akiza. I’m your friend.”

He retracted his hand, and the scared expression returned.

“Don’t go… need you…”

Needed him? Was he that important to her?

Yusei weighed his options. He had already entered Akiza’s room uninvited, staying here seemed wrong. Akiza would clearly have some questions when she woke up.

On the other hand…

One the other hand, he couldn’t stand to leave her alone when she was scared.

“I’ll stay with you for the night.”

Yusei carefully slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around the girl.

“Yuuuuuseeeeiiiiii…” Akiza sighed. The fear on her face melted away as she instinctively snuggled into his chest. Her muttering gave way to slow, steady breathing.

Yusei had always thought that Akiza was pretty, but somehow he had never found her so beautiful as he did now. Gone was the stoic anger of the Black Rose, and the melancholy smile of the poor nervous girl thrown into an adventure she never asked for. In this moment, she was just a normal teenage girl with her whole life ahead of her.

Yusei fell asleep to the sound of Akiza’s breaths, a smile on his face.

* * *

Akiza groggily opened her eyes to see two beautiful blue orbs looking down at her.

“Morning,” Yusei said awkwardly.

Akiza’s brain short circuited. Yusei — her fellow signer and closest friend, who she was hopelessly in love with — was in her bed with her, and she had been sleeping curled up against his bare chest!

“Yu-Yu-Yusei,” she sputtered, her face as red as her hair. “Uh, m-morning…”

“You were having a nightmare,” Yusei explained, “so I wanted to comfort you.”

He moved away from her, much to her disappointment. Watching him climb out of bed, she saw that he was wearing nothing but boxer shorts. She noted, not for the first time, how strong his arms looked, before focusing on his muscular chest. To think, only moments ago, she had laid upon that chest, those strong arms holding her —

“Akiza?”

His voice snapped her out of trance. Oh, god, he’d caught her staring — not just that, fantasizing.

“S-sorry,” she grumbled.

“I should be apologizing,” he replied. “I should have just gone back to my own bed.”

“No, it’s okay!” Akiza practically shouted. “I-I mean, I don’t mind. I… I’ve never slept better.”

Yusei smiled. “Glad I could help.”

Akiza smiled shyly. “Are you gonna head back to your place?”

“Yeah. The more time I spend here, the more questions Jack and Crow are going to have.”

Yusei awkwardly shuffled out of the room and shut the door behind him. As soon as she was sure he was gone, Akiza flopped back onto her bed with a dreamy sigh.

“Maybe Yusei should stay over more often,” she said quietly to herself, grinning.


End file.
